Little SamuraiBig Trouble
by DeadlyHuntressCeres
Summary: Teheh...a little FF about Thriller Bark and his crew...enjoy... Trust me, if you read it you ll see a great surprise...
1. DrHogback and the Shrink Potion

Little Samurai, big Trouble!

Here i go! That´s my first FF about Thriller Bark.  
The main charas in this are Hogback, Moria, Perona and Absalom!  
Bartholomew Kuma had a cameo appearance too. Later in this story of course.

For the first we are in Hogbacks Mansion and witnessed a great intention of him. He is now able to shrink every person he want, mentally and physical too into little children. Toddler to be precisly…  
And our beloved Moria (the perfect victim for this XD) is the chosen one!

Hope it´s a good story. The comic to this is about to come soon!

...

That night ... you could really feel ... there was something strange in the air. Not about the smell of zombies rotting normally prevailed on Thriller Bark, No ... something else.

The only sound to hear, except Absalom's loud snoring was Dr.Hogbacks laughter that echoed through his property late night... He was once again in his laboratory, and worked on anything special (in his eyes). With great anticipation, he held a test tube with a strange liquid high and grinned. His pointed sharp teethes flashed in the light of the laboratory and he shuffled slowly toward Cindrys room. He had to show his invention to his beloved Cindry-Chan …

As expected Cindrys enthusiasm remained limited, and so, Cindry just slam her door shut and stayed in bed.  
Hogback cleared his throat and after a lil´ while he decide to go to his bed too!

"It was really a shame. Nobody is interest in my great invention. Now I´m able to shrink peoples in mind and in body but nobody pay any attention on it…Crap…" muttered Hogback and put the test tube onto his operation table.

…  
Next morning:

"Ah, a new day has begun. Great. Another dull and lifeless time in there…For me of course…" a grunty Absalom woke up and took a look out of the window. The landscape was the same as always, dark and foggy…

He stands up and went into the kitchen of Hogbacks Mansion. Cindry stayed in here and make the breakfast for her master.  
With a short "morning" he greeted Cindry and grabbed some apples that lay on the table.

As he went to his room again, he met Hogback who carries the liquid from yesterday.

"Good morning Absalom!" he greeted his crewmate politely and went straight to the Mast Mansion and Morias Chambers.

Absalom don´t react and just go his way…

"Geez, what for an unfriendly guy…" Hogback murmured angrily. "I wonder why he is always so depressed…just as bad as Cindry-Chan…"

…  
Morias Room:

"Ahh, I had nightmares again. And every time it was the same weird dream…Perhaps Hogback must give me an anti-dream potion or somewhat in that kind…This freak ´in dreams make me shudder more and more…" yawned Moria as he stretch his back and arms slowly.

Then, a loud knock was heard.

"Come in! I am already awake!"

Hogback enters Morias room and bow before his Master. He just waves his hands lazily and let him speak.

"Master, yesterday I had an idea for a new invention! And now I had finished it. Here, my ultimate and greatest potion ever! It is a shrink liquid!"

Happily he announced his intention to Moria, but he just yawned again and an awful silence was in the room.

Hogback cleared his throat and goes further…

"And, not interesting?" Asked Hogback nervously as he looked over to Moria. "What do ya think of it?"

"Uh…err..Great! Really! Sounds interesting…Had you tested it anyway?

"No, I don´t. But i´m pretty sure that´s a success!" he said proudly and give the potion to his Master.

"Strange color! Green…uargh…"Moria said and opened the tube.

"Gee, be careful with this!"

"Don't be so afraid Hogback. Nothing could happened! Just as long I don´t swallow this potion here, right?"  


"Uhm..yes…but…"

To scare Hogback, Moria set the tube onto his mouth and do as he want to swallow it. He laughed as he sees Hogbacks face.

But at that moment, the door was violantly opened and an angry Absalom came into Morias Room.  
And now the accident had happened. Moria swallowed the potion, but now for real and Hogback squealed loudly…  
Moria chocked and his eyes are wide opened. He let the tube dropping onto the floor and grab his neck.

An surprised Absalom and a afraid Hogback watched now how their master was shrinking constantly. Slowly, Moria became smaller and smaller and his expressions changed from grown up into the face of a toddler. His clothes, now to big for him, fall down and after few minutes, the half giant and Samurai, Gecko Moria was completely changed into a child.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…Oh my gosh…Master Moria! No, goddamit, no!!" screamed Hogback loud as he could. Absalom can´t trust his eyes and took a closer look at his master.

"What the hell…Hogback, why is master Moria so little?"

"…It´s all my fault…no…I´m so sorry master."

….

Wow, poor Moria! To be a toddler again must be horrible…

Anyway, this is the first chapter. I know it´s a little short, but the next one is much longer!


	2. Chibi Moria?

Little Samurai-Big Trouble

Part 2: Chibi Moria?

…  
"That´s really strange…"murmured Absalom as he overlook the situation.  
"Holy crap, what should I do now? This can´t be…no…and that happened to me, the world´s greatest surgeon…"says Hogback and took the test tube from the floor.

"Is this constant? I mean is he going to stay in this form?"  
"Uhm…in the tube still is a little rest of the potion. Perhaps I can do something with this…But I´m not sure. "

Slowly both of them calmed down. The first shock was over and Hogback sighs in disbelieve.  
"But we have another big problem! How should we explain to our crew what happened? I mean they will totally be shocked to hear this!"  
"That´s no matter for us. They sure obey Moria, even as a baby! Remember, they are Zombies!"  
"And Perona?"  
"What is with her?"

But just in this moment, Perona comes into the room with Bearsy and Cindry.

"Hogback are you crazy?! Why are you screaming? What´s up?"  
"Argh...uh…nothing…Fosfosfosfosfos…"

Faster as the light, Absalom and Hogback are by Moria and hint them behind their backs.  
Innocent smiles appeared on their faces and they sweet dropped.

"Yes…eheheh. He was just seeing a cockroach, that's all, right?"  
"Of course a cockroach!!"  
Perona made a disgusted face and went nearer to Hog and Absalom.  
"Sure? I don´t see any cockroaches here! And who is Master Moria? Isn´t he here?"

She takes another closer look and finally pushed the doctor and the pervo away. Her eyes now grow larger and larger as she sees who sits before her.

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!"Screamed Perona and felt onto her back. Like Absalom she couldn´t believe what´s up right now.  
Cindry and Bearsy says nothing, they just stand here and watched the scene silently,  
After a while Bearsy went to his mistress and want to help her to get up.  
But she just refuses this advantage angrily and pushed Bearsy away.

"Shut up Bearsy! I can stand up at myself!" she snapped at him.  


"My apologizes Perona-Sama…"  
"Grrr…Anyway." Finally she find some strange and stand up. Her umbrella who lays now on the floor was taken by Bearsy.  
"Okay, why is the master…you know…so little?"  
"That´s a long story. "  
"Tzs…Great. The future Pirateking was a baby again…Now my dreams are shattered too! If he not becomes the PK I will never rule over a kingdom of cute Zombie-animals…That´s your fault, right Hogback?"  
"Well…In some way…yes."

The talk suddenly was interupted as they heard a faint squeal. It comes from Moria. The samurai want to be took by someone.And the choosen one was no other than…  
He crawls to Perona and look up to her with big round eyes.  
Her bad mood melted away just in a minute and she falls in love. This face…

"He´s…so….cute!!Awwww…look at his eyes! I want to cuddle him right now! Come here little one…err I mean Master!"

Hogback couldn´t believe it. Her Mind was changing so fast…

"Wait a second. Why are you so happy now? Just a few seconds ago you´re totally pissed of…How could you change your mind so fast?"  
"Geez…Shut your mouth. You know I like cute things and persons, Absalom. That´s why I hate you…"  
"Yeah, I "love" you too, Perona-darling…!Grrr…Ghostbitch…"  
"I heard that Absalom! But anyway, nobody can destroy my good mood right now. Because of him…"she says and took Moria in her arms and carried him.

"No worry, we can handle this little problem…I can make an antidote. It just takes me one month…"  
"A whole month?"  
"Yes. You´ve heard right Absalom!"  
"It can last so long you want, as long as I can cuddle Master Moria. Right Moria-Chan?"

-"Silence"-

"Uhm…Chan? You called the master Chan?"  
"Of course why not? He´s a baby right? And babys are cute. That´s why,"  
"That's no reason to snap at me Perona. "  
"Yeah whatever. Anyway. We should talk what we can do now. But the first thing that counts now, are new clothes for Moria! In his size of course…the tailor zombie should be good enough for the job, doesn´t it?"  
"Well I think so. Because he is a tailor! Its his job anyway…"

"Alright. Let´s go my precious little one. We are going now to a very nice uncle…he can make you a wonderful and cute outfit…right?"  
Moria just lay his head on her shoulders and closed his eyes. He was very tired.

"He is the same as he was grown up. Sleepy all over…horohohrohoro…"

"She is really amazing…this Ghostprincess…"  
"Ugh…Perona is a bitch. Nothing more and nothing less…"  
"Anyway, I will go now and make the antidote. Farewell by now…"

And Hogback goes in his lab, and leaves Absalom alone with Cindry and Bearsy.  
All three of them just stares at each other. No word…Totally silence…  
"I´ll go to my bed…this day went to strange for me…Night…"

tired of the argue with Perona and the fact that his master is a little baby again makes him feel more and more depressed.  
Cindry just stay as always strict and without any expression. Bearsy becomes frightened of the situation and decides to go after his mistress.

So Bearsy and Absalom leave this scene. Just Cindry stays here. Alone and silent.

"I hate to be a zombie…I want to die…" she murmured and continues to stay and look around her. The room of her master seems for Cindry so bizarr and abstract…All over toys and plushies. Really odd for a shichibiukai, doesn´t it?  
"All plates should leave from this world…" Cindry says and goes down the stairs.

…  
Meanwhile in another place of Hogbacks Mansion:

Perona and the now shrinked Moria arrives at the room of the tailor.  
(He was really old…even for a zombie…but the creepiest thing on him was his eye. He can took his eye at his hands. Horrible…)  
The big doors creaked loudly as they opened and reveales an big room with a plate in the middle of it. Some portraits are here too!

"Ahh, Perona-Sama. What for an pleasant surprise…Welcome! What can I do for…you…" He makes an awfull break and took his eye in his hand.  
"Eh…who is this child in your arms? He looks like Master Moria!"  
"Horohorohoro…it´s the master himself! Hogback had shrinked him into this!"  
"Amazing…ugh but why is he…you know…naked?"  
" His old clothes are to big for him now, so here comes your job. Make a cute new outfit for him!"  
" I understand…okay. Leave it to me. "  
"Great, thank you! Here, took him!"

Perona gives her master to the old tailor and waved a last goodbye to Moria who was now asleep.  
"Tell me when you´re ready!"  
"Yes. Farewell then…"

Perona went now to Morias room. In her mind she had much plans for a new design that fit to an baby Shichibiukais room…  


"Yeah, that´s gonna be fun. Little master is becoming a nice room for himself…the plushies and toys are perfect. Hmm…Absalom sure will help me to decorate the room. If not…well…he learns the real suffering…Horohorhoro…"

--

Part 2 is done. Takes me long time. At last it was a little bit longer than the first part. Hope ya like it.

Comments please XD


	3. Cute or not cute, that s the question

Little Samurai-Big Trouble

Part 3: Cut or not cute- that's the question!

….

A few hours later in the tailor zombie's room:

"Hm, alright, time to take a look which designs Miss Perona wants for the master..."

The zombie took his eye in his hand and was astonished as he saw the so wished outfit of Perona. He swallowed and put the paper back on the table.

"Oi preacher zombie, take a look at this here!"

The other undead turned to his colleague and begins to laugh. Laugh at the piece of paper before him.

"Oh my…poor Master…If she means this seriously…hehehe…"

"In some odd way you´re right…But anyway, job is job. No matter what came…"

"Always so busy…I'm really jealous…you had work all days…but myself…I just had work when

Absalom-Sama found a new bride for himself. And that could took ages…If you know what I mean."

"True, true…By the way. Do you really read this bible all days? You carry it always around!"

"Uhm…well…yes of course I do! I´m a preacher! Tehehehe…"

BOOM

"Huh? Wait a second. What was that? This noise, did you hear it?"

"Oh, it's Hildon! Hm, he seems very upset, didn´t he? And who are his clothes, anyway?"

"Hello Hildon! Long time no see! What can I do for you?"

"Grrr… stupid Cerberus…this was the last time that I play with him…for sure…" a very upset Hildon murmured and stamped fiercely at the floor.

"Eh? What´s wrong?" asked the tailor zombie and took his eyeball back."

"Cerberus is wrong! This stupid one had torn my robe completely! That´s the 10th time! I need a new one. Understand?"

"Okay, I will fix up your robe later."

"Why later?"

"Well, first I had to make a new outfit for the master. He lays here!

Hildon took a short look at Moria. Then on the tailor zombie…Finally he found the strange to speak.

"Uhm…the master…right…Can´t remember that he was a kid as I see him a while ago! What happened to him?"

"That´s Hogback-samas fault. He transforms the master in this state!"

"Interesting…maybe the other wild zombies are interested in that too! Alright, I'll go then. Later I come back and took my robe…" his mind changed from angry to happy and now he is smiling at the two.

"See you guys later…"

SILENCE

"What the hell…"

"Seems to be a strange day, doesn't it?"

…

Meanwhile in Peronas room:

The ghost princess was studying some piece of paper that lay on her desk. Designs for the new room of Gecko Moria with all things little baby's need. And many different wallpaper colors are choosing…From rosé over Royal Blue…every possible color was there…

With a long sigh Perona put the papers down and laid her head down on the desk.

"To find the cutest design of all, it´s sure difficult as hell…But I don´t give up! For little Moria I must do my very best! Horohorohoro"

KLICK

At this moment, Perona´s door opened and Gyoro, Nin and Bao entered. She turns her head around and glared at the three little zombies.

Gyoro took all his brave together and begins to talk:

"We are terrible sorry to disturb you in your work Perona-Sama! But we can´t find Master Moria! Did you know who he is?"

"Why are you searching Gojijin-Sama? What´s wrong?" Perona raised a brow and her look changed into a slight annoyed impression.

"We had prepared the masters food! It´s going to be cold when he don´t eat it soon! And Master hates cold food!"

"Hmmm…Indeed…Well he is at the tailor zombie's room! But you three should know something before you go to him!"

"Alright, thank you! Let´s go!" Gyoro shouted and Nin+Bao are running like hell out of the room.

…

"Hello?? Wait! I´m not finished! I had something to say! About the master ya know? Waaaaaaaaiiiitttt, GYORO, NIN, BAO!!"

…

"Faster guys, we need to find the master before his food was cold!"

"Whatever you say Gyoro, we follow you!" said Nin and smiled at him.

"There we are!" he said and took a deep breath. Nin and Bao stopped as well.

…

Inside the tailors room again:

"The outfit is ready! Moria-samas new clothes…finally after hours…"

"Oi, he looks cute in this…don´t you think so tailor?"

"Meh…I don´t think so. It´s kinda to sweet for the future Pirate-King! Imo…"

"Teheh…maybe you´re right…"

CRASH

"Hmm…Who is it this time?" the tailor asked and turned around as the door was smashed again.

"No, this time the personal zombies from Moria are our visitors! Gyoro, Nin and Bao! Hello boys!"

"Is the master here? We are searching after him! Did you see him?"

"Of course, he lay here, if you look." He said and cleared his throat.

SILENCE

"Uhm…Gyoro…something strange is going on here…do...Don´t you think so?" Nin asked and scratched his head.

"…No way…impossible….this can´t be the master!"

"I´m terribly sorry but it´s the truth you know! This is the master himself!"

"AARGHHH…" all three screamed at the top of their lungs, at the same time. This makes a loud noise which causes Moria to wake up!!

Everyone now looked at him. The face of the shichibiukai changed from sleepy to awake and he makes a horrifying grimace of disgust. His eyes are filled with tears and his cheeks are red. Then, Moria started to cry. A very loud cry! This makes Gyoro, Nin, Bao and the two other zombies shudder.

"Oh no…it´s our fault that the master was crying now!" scared of this, Nin took Gyoros arm and pressed his body close to his.

"Uhm…please, let me go. Alright Nin, understand? That´s totally gay, you know!"

"(blushed like hell) i…I'm sorry…Gy…Gyoro…Really sorry…"

"Whatever…First of all we need to stop the masters screams! C´mon, Nin, took the master in your arms and sing him a lullaby!"

"Me? Why me? I don´t even know a Lullaby! Besides I had nothing experience with baby's…"

"Bah, you´re the right one for this job, trust me! You had a caring nature! For a zombie of course…"

"Ugh…good…I´ll try it…"

Nin goes to Moria and lifted him. Then he starts to sing a song… (Side-note: Nin has a beautiful voice; his shadow was from a former musical star.) Everyone in the room was surprised from this lovely song.

"Wow, I don´t know that Nin can sing that well! Boy he´s a genius!"

"And look, it seems to work! The master is soothed by the sound! He stops to cry!"

"Amazing…I love his voice…"

"True…like a real mother…his voice sounds like a woman, didn´t it?"

"Exactly, good description old friend, he truly sounds like a woman."

…

Outside the mansion, in the graveyard:

A big group of zombies stands around Hildon. On their faces grins appeared and they laughed.

"It´s true, Hogback this moron had shrunken the master into a baby! I had seen it with my own eyes"

"Really, did he do this?" a big and bulky zombie asked curious.

"Duh…if I say so…it´s true…" Hildon sighed and sips from his glass of wine."

"What are we doing now?"

"Well…we just can do everything to keep this as a secret. Understand?"

SHOUT

"YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! SECRET,SECRET,SECRET!!"

"Uhm yeah…of course…"

…

Now everyone in Thriller Bark knows about the little accident of Hogback!

Hard times come up for the surgeon and his nakamas… But more in the next part of

Little Samurai-Big Trouble. 


End file.
